


Swimming with Sharks

by Grace_prsure



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_prsure/pseuds/Grace_prsure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sleeping with Elijah would be like skinny dipping with a Mako."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming with Sharks

Rating: K+

Pairing: Elena/Elijah

Disclaimer: Don't own - The Gods themselves do weep.

This is complete FLUFF ...no redeeming value. Seriously - this whole story was created with the express purpose of comparing Elijah to a Mako.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elijah is handsome. Even taking into account the relative nature of attraction, one has to appreciate excellent bone structure and broad shoulders. That doesn't mean she has the slightest desire to discuss the topic with Caroline.

"Do you have the hots for Elijah?" Her first reaction is to laugh. Only Caroline would describe her feelings for a millennium-old vampire as 'the hots'.

"No." She keeps her answer simple - avoids eye contact - must. not. engage. When motivated, Caroline puts Perry Mason to shame.

"I was trying to be polite. Allow me to rephrase... you're definitely hot for Elijah."

"I think becoming a vampire has really heightened your imagination." She gets a little scared when Caroline pauses before responding. Caroline has never been on speaking terms with tact. If she's taking the time to consider whether or not what she's about to say is appropriate, it can only bode ill for Elena.

"You know what else has been heightened? ...my sense of smell." There are some truths about vampires that Elena simply doesn't want to contemplate. Is there anything more mortifying than the thought that Caroline always knows when she's aroused?

"Elijah has an even better sense of smell." Yes, apparently there is.  
________________________

This is the first time Elijah has ever really pitied Elena. His respect for her character never allowed him to view her as a victim. Though his respect remains undiminished, he concedes that no one could ever really prepare for the virago known as Caroline Forbes.

Without question, Caroline noticed his entrance. She's well aware that he can hear every word coming out of their mouths. Why would she be interested in causing Elena this type of embarrassment?

He knows he should end Elena's suffering by interrupting the conversation. Chivalry concedes defeat as soon as Elena starts speaking. There couldn't be any harm in waiting a few more minutes before approaching.  
________________________

"It's possible that I've contemplated - on a few rare occasions - what it would be like to get him out of those suits."

Possible? ...who does Elena think she's talking to right now? I watched this girl give her first Valentine to Bobby Thacker (circa second grade). I was there right after she bit Michael Stegg for, and I quote, 'wiggling his tongue around in my mouth.' Don't even get me started on the whole Salvatore soap opera. Elena has never been what one would label 'mysterious' in regards to her affections. I can say - with utter certainty - she's hot for Elijah.

While it's true that I can smell when Elena is experiencing extreme emotion, it's equally true that the human body doesn't make much of a distinction between fear and lust..adrenalin is tricky that way. Elena doesn't realize that she always smells horny when in close contact with vampires. Elijah would never assume she has feelings for him based on something as arbitrary as her smell. Of course, I have no intention of telling *her* that. Elena isn't getting any younger. He needs to hurry up and convince her to be turned. I refuse to lose my best friend because Elijah Mikaelson has the patience of Job. Elena will not appreciate this chaste courtship once she's stuck with crow's feet for eternity.  
___________________________________________________

Elijah has never demonstrated the slightest interest in her on a physical level. Oh sure, there have been some intense glances. He's always enjoyed pushing her buttons. Her resemblance to 'Katerina' has probably raised some interesting emotions on occasion. Unfortunately, none of those emotions have ever inspired him to stick his tongue down her throat.

When she takes the time to consider it (far more often than is emotionally healthy), she's forced to admit that Elijah couldn't possibly be sexually attracted to her. If he had ever felt any type of passion for her, she has no doubt that she would've been heels up in his bed by now. Elijah never fails to achieve his goals.

As Caroline is obviously not going to drop this topic anytime in the foreseeable future, Elena supposes there is little point in only traveling half way to hell. If she's going to damn herself, she might as well do a thorough job of it.

"Caroline..." She doesn't really know how to begin...how to admit that she wants him without giving Caroline the impression that she'll ever act on those feelings.

"Do you remember my obsession with sharks?" She can tell by the grimace Caroline is sporting that she definitely remembers this adolescent phase. "Do you remember what you told me about diving?" She waits for a hint of understanding to appear on Caroline's face before she speaks again.

"Sleeping with Elijah would be like skinny dipping with a Mako."  
______________________________________________

She wonders if Elijah is enjoying this look into Elena's psyche. There's no way he could've understood the message Elena was trying to relay ...at least not without hearing the rest of the story. She feels a vague sense of guilt for what she's about to do. This isn't just about acknowledging lust anymore.

"I remember telling you how stupid you were for even considering it." This wasn't exactly her finest moment. In Caroline's defense, all teenagers are vicious creatures.

"Exactly ...the thrill wasn't worth the pain."  
___________________________________________

"...to get him out of those suits."

"...the thrill ...the pain."

She has no idea ...when he sinks his teeth in...

___________________________________________

"Elena ...the important part is your response." Sometimes, I really miss the old ...or rather the *younger* Elena. Before her parents died, there wasn't a force on earth that could dampen her spirits for longer than the length of a sad chic flick. If I was talking to the younger Elena right now, she'd already be Elijah's lover. Ok, no, she wouldn't. That would be totally creepy because she'd be REALLY underage. The point remains ...old Elena would've fought for what she wanted.

"Elena, do you remember?" Elena needs to remember ...for both their sakes. Elena becomes quiet again. "It's not the same Caroline. It's not about taking a risk." The hell it isn't.

Elena seems to be gearing up for a painful confession. "Elijah doesn't see me ...not like that."

Caroline had always assumed that Elena was afraid of 'fessing up ...of taking that next step towards a formal commitment. She had no idea her friend was just in desperate need of Lasix. Everyone - absolutely everyone - knows that Elijah worships her. Of course, everyone also assumed Elijah had made a move at some point. Had Elijah *never* made a move? From the look on Elena's face, the answer is a resounding 'no'. Now she wants to smack Elijah. No wonder Elena looks so depressed.  
_____________________________________________

"Elijah doesn't see me..." Those words had come from her mouth - bloody and torn. He has to leave. There's no way he can face Elena right now. Not when all he can think about is taking her... somewhere ...just taking her ...

It doesn't seem possible that Elena could be this unaware of his feelings. Not for the first time, he misses the simplicity of his human life. In the world he used to inhabit, a woman wouldn't be able to misinterpret his actions. Granted, in the world he used to inhabit - Elena would already be his wife. He would've explored every inch of her body. There wouldn't be the slightest doubt in her mind as to how much he craves her.

It seems that they are long overdue for a serious discussion regarding their relationship. Apparently, Elena isn't even aware that they have one. Perhaps that's the problem though - far too much talking ...not enough action.  
____________________________________________

"Elena..." She practically growls at her friend in frustration. "Admit it!"

"I said I'd still love them ...even if I got bit!" Finally! They're both grinning now. Elena is fearless.

____________________________________________

"...love ...I got bit..."

Screw old world wooing...it's time to claim his girl. The ring will come ...just not before she does...

______________________________________________

THE END


End file.
